Semi-permanent treatments to human keratin fibres are well known in the art. Of particular note are semi-permanent treatments that alter the colour appearance of the hair or provide other coloured or reflective properties via the use of glitter or particles. For example, direct dyes colour the hair in a semi-permanent fashion by adhering coloured molecules to the keratin fibres. The dye can be later washed out. Hair chalks are powder-based or powdery products—typically provided in a blusher-style ‘compact’ or in pen format—that enable the user to apply pigments and/or coloured particles to the hair.
A drawback of the known technology in this area is low adherence of the pigment or coloured material to the keratin fibres—it is a serious consumer concern that such products can make your clothes and/or bathroom dirty and/or stained. Furthermore, such pigment or coloured material can migrate to the skin on your neck, shoulders and face and cause unsightly marks. Moreover, consumers wish to be able to apply. Chalk products typically provide a matt look, which may not be desired by all consumers and would not provide a vibrant, shiny look where the consumer desires this.
Thus there is a need for compositions and methods that provide more durable means to adhere pigments and/or coloured/shiny material to keratin fibres. In particular, there is a need for providing improved deposition of these particles. Furthermore, there is a need for providing a composition that is able to deposit a wide variety of particles—whether pigments, glitter or other coloured material. In addition, there is a need for such a composition that can be easily applied and distributed over the hair—for example does not result in clumping of the composition, or any kind of gluey-ness or gunky-ness of any kind on the head of hair. Indeed, there is a need for a more natural look to be provided by such means.
Teboul WO2014/001391A1, which published on 3 Jan. 2014 relates to a “process for dyeing keratin fibres, in particular the hair, which consists in applying to the keratin fibres:—at least one coat of at least a first composition (i) comprising at least one hydrophobic film-forming polymer, at least one volatile solvent and at least one pigment, and then, after drying the said coat, at least a second coat of at least a second composition (ii) comprising at least one hydrophobic film-forming polymer, at least one volatile solvent and at least one pigment . . . ”. Teboul does not disclose an aminosilicone polymer comprising an amino side chain. Maillefer et al in EP2090295A1, which published on 19 Aug. 2009, mentions pigments in § 127, but in the context of a “method and composition for improving the drying time of hair”. For example, there is no teaching in Maillefer et al on deposition enhancers. Calaco et al in WO2013/085577A2, which published on 13 Jun. 2013, mentions compositions and methods are disclosed for imparting a long-wearing color to keratin fibers. However, Calaco et al also does not teach deposition enhancement.
None of the prior art teach or provide solutions that fulfil all the consumers' needs.